As computer systems continue to evolve, an increasing number of computers are interconnected in local area networks that are based on the Ethernet standard. Ethernet networks may employ different types of physical media such as twisted copper, fibre, 10 Mbit, and 100 Mbit to physically interconnect the computers. The media independent interface (MII) is a specification that defines a standard interface for flow control and data transfer between a media access control layer (MAC) and any of the physical layers (PHY) that interface with the physical media of an Ethernet network. The MII has evolved to include a reduced media independent interface (RMII) that reduced the pin-count of the interface to permit smaller, lower cost devices. The MII has further evolved beyond the RMII to include a serial-MII (SMII) specification that further reduces pin-count. SMII allows multi-port communication with a single system clock. However, SMII requires two pins per port to convey complete MII information between a PHY and a MAC.